Detective Pikachu Adventure
Detective Pikachu Adventure ''is a thrill/dark ride attraction located at ToonWorld Europa, Universal Studios Japan, and Universal Studios Florida. It is based off the 2019 film of the same name. TBA. TBA. Summary TBA. History TBA. Exterior The entrance exterior is themed to the Ryme City Transit Authority Visitor Center. TBA. Safety Sign ''WARNING! Dark Spaces, Loud Noises, and POKEMON ENCOUNTERS! This is a high-speed turbulent adventure that includes sharp turns, dramatic accelerations, slippery road surfaces, sudden braking, and steeply-banked curves. To experience this ride, you must be from * High Blood Pressure * Free from Heart, Back or Neck Problems * Motion Sickness or Dizziness * Medical Sensetives to Smoke, Strobe, and Fire effects. * Or other conditions that could be aggravated by this adventure! * Pregneant mothers shouldn’t ride * Passengers must be at least 42’ inches tall to ride and 48’ inches to ride alone Queue Guests enter the ride by entering the massive the Ryme City Transit Authority Visitor Center facade. The queue consists of the Stand-By line, the Express line, and the Single Riders line, The queue area is set up to resemble TBA with loud mechanical music playing in the background. The flat TV Screens are shown on top of the ceiling showing playing clips from Pokemon episodes and clips of Pokémon Detective Pikachu, TBA. After weaving through the second room, guests then enter one of four pre-show theaters. TBA. Pre-Show TBA. Safety Video TBA. Ride TBA. Gift Shop TBA. Cast * John Michael Higgins as Dan McKim - The controller of the vehicle and pre-show host. He invites guests in a secret mission to investigate strange Pokémon-related incidents via a Ryme City Taxi. * J.K Simmons as Bill Paulson - the C.E.O of Ryme City Transit Authority, he appears in the pre-show film. * Justin Smith as Tim Goodman - Seen as an animatronic figure, ???. * Ryan Reynolds as Detective Pikachu: Seen as an animatronic figure, ???. Statistics * Manufacturer: Dynamic Attractions * Designer: Universal Creative * Top Speed: 60mph * Ride System: Slot Car Dark Ride * Restriant: Individual Lap Bar * TBA. Breakdown Spiels Technical Difficulties or Inclement Weather * The Ryme City Taxis are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please remain seated, vehicles may begin moving at anytime. A ride technician will be on hand to assist if necessary. Once again, please remain seated, vehicles may begin moving at anytime. Thank you. Evacuation * Due to technical difficulties, the vehicle motion in this facility has been suspended, vehicle motion will resume if conditions permit. Please remain seated as a ride technician will be by momentarily to assist you. Thank you. Ride Restart * Please remain seated, vehicle motion has resumed, your vehicle will begin moving immediately. Please remain seated. Thank you. Trivia * This ride has the same technology from Test Track at Epcot, Journey to the Center of the Earth at Tokyo DisneySea, and Grinch Mountain at Universal's ToonWorld Adventure * The journey begins as a dark ride, but for the grand finale, the vehicle launches outside and speeds through the Pokémon land reaching the top speed of 60mph! * TBA. Category:Universal attractions Category:Dynamic Attractions Category:Pokemon Category:Detective Pikachu Category:Dark Rides Category:Thrill Rides Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Rides based off Films